Daughter of Skulduggery Pleasant
by Daughter Of War
Summary: The necromancers temple has been under the watchful eye of the sanctuary for months. When Ghastly finds a file on a young girl named Oceania Pleasant what trouble does it cause? What will Skulduggery do to keep her safe? What is so important about her the necromancers want her? Read on to find out.


The necromancers temple has been under the watchful eye of the sanctuary for months. When Ghastly finds a file on a young girl named Oceania Pleasant what trouble does it cause? What will Skulduggery do to keep her safe? What is so important about her the necromancers want her? Read on to find out.

I own no Skulduggery Pleasant characters. The only characters I own are as follows:-

True name: Luna Flit

Given name: Sierra Richardson

Taken name: Mirage Rose

Age: 200 +

Age They Look:16

Looks: Long blond hair blue eyes.

Wears: A blood red T-Shirt with a skull on it. Dark blue skinny jeans with black combat boots.

Weapons: Long sword. Dagger.

Magic: Necromancer. Adept.

Personality: Cold and Calculating.

Good or Evil: Evil

True Name: Aurora Borealis

Given name: Namine Rose

Taken name: Oceania Pleasant

Age: 100+

Age They Look: 15

Looks: Black curly hair with violet eyes.

Wears: A pink T-shirt with BABE written on it in white sparkly letters. Wears a purple hoody and pinks super short shorts with purple knee high converse.

Weapons: Dagger. Pistol.

Magic: Poison, Shadow, Wind and Fear. Fire, Ice, Water, Electricity and Earth.

Personality: Happy but can be Serious. Like her dad has a big ego and can take a joke.

Good or Evil: Good

Want your charries in my story leave a comment with the same layout as mine.

Thanks for reading - Daughter Of War.

Mirage walked down to the cell and asked. "How is she? Awake I hope." The necromancer beside her stared forward and gave a slight nod.

"She has recovered. The lashes you inflicted are still visible on her back thought." He replied after a moment of hesitation. Mirage smiled to herself before replying.

"Has she agreed to join us and use her powers for our cause only?" The necromancers stared at her and bleakly shook his head.

"No." He replied and Mirage looked back at him.

"Excellent." She replied and strode forward and opened the cell. She allowed herself to chuckle before continuing forward and raising the girls head. Oceania's eyelids fluttered open and looked dull no spirit or defiance in them.

"Please." Oceania whimpered as Mirage looked at her innocently.

"Oh since you asked nicely maybe I will go easy on you." Mirage lightly placed her hand on her back. Mirage laughed as Oceania squirmed to get free and then applied pressure. Oceania stopped and her breathe became heavy and caught in her chest.

"N-No please." She stammered. "I-I'm sorry." She croaked wanting to cry but she had no tears to give.

"Sorry." Mirage chuckled. "But unless you use your powers for us then I have to do this." Oceania shook her head her powers were the one thing she would never have taken away from her. Mirage smiled slightly then slowly ran her hand down her down her back and Oceania began to scream and thrash against the restrains that were held to the wall until she exhausted herself to the point where she passed out. Mirage left happy with herself.

"The girl." A necromancer asked in a slightly arthritic tone trying to scare her.

"Is taken care of." Mirage finished towering over him. The necromancer nodded then hurried away. Mirage smiled and paused pleased with herself then continued forward leaving the dark cold temple emerging into warm bright sunlight. Meanwhile in the sanctuary Ghastly was sorting through some files of unusual activity. All eyes were on the necromancers temple which had been involved in quite a few unusual phenomenon at the moment. He picked up one with the picture of a pretty young girl with long curly black hair and violet eyes.

"Hey who is this girl and were was she spotted?" He asked the young man who had just dropped the files on his desk. The young man turned and shrugged at the first question.

"She was spotted by the necromancers temple elder Bespoke." He stated. "The rest should be in the file." He finished then walked out of the office as quickly as he had come. Ghastly opened the file and gasped when he saw the name. He picked up the phone and dialled Skulduggery.

"Skul get down here you might want to see this."

"What did Ghastly want to see us about?" Asked Valkryie when Skulduggery had parked the Bentley. Skulduggery turned to face her.

"To be honest Valkryie I have no idea?" He answered as he exited the car. "So how is Alice?" Skulduggery asked as they walked through the doors. Valkryie turned to face him for a moment then faced forwards after answering.

"She has become a young menace. Other than that fine." Skulduggery tilted his skull quizzically.

"Meaning?" Valkryie sighed.

"She has just started crawling." Valkryie answered.

"Oh." Said Skulduggery before they entered the office. Ghastly greeted hem with a smile.

"Hi Val. Hey Skul have a seat." Skul nodded and Val smiled her thanks. He pushed a file across the desk and Skulduggery picked it up and examined it. After a few minutes he passed it to Valkaryie and walked out of the office. Ghastly turned. "One minute Valkryie." He said and wandered after Skulduggery. He caught him as he was about to get into his car. "Skulduggery wait what are you going to do? Storm the temple and get her out? Just walk in and hope they don't notice?" He asked and Skulduggery turned to him.

"Ghastly I thought my daughter died over 300 years ago I am not about to let her slip through my fingers again." He answered and Valkryie walked out of the sanctuary with a group of cleavers behind you. Skulduggery nodded and they both got in.

"What's the plan?" She asked and Skul replied.

"We storm the temple get her and get back out simple as that." He said rage edging his voice. Valkryie just nodded as they drove there. Meanwhile at the temple Oceania had woken up again and Mirage stood in front of her as she found the strength to raise her head.

"N-No!" She stammered petrified as Mirage placed a hand on her back then slid it down her back. She screamed at the top of her lungs and struggled against the chains as Mirage grinned at the pain being inflicted upon the young girl. "Please s-stop I can't t-take it." Oceania cried and pleaded. Mirage took her hand away and looked at Mirages face. It was covered in sweat and tears. She heard shouts from above and growled.

"I guess this will have to wait." She said before making herself melt through the wall. Oceania moaned and her head dropped as the room spun around her. Valkaryie skidded to a halt in front of her and stared at her confused as Ghastly and Skulduggery just stopped behind Val and stared at her.

"Oceania?" Was all skulduggery could manage to get out.


End file.
